halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Zers Cube
Bienvenido right|220px¡Hola Usuario:Felipe - 091, bienvenido(a) a Halopedia, la Enciclopedia de Halo en español que todos pueden editar.! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Felipe - 091. Antes de comenzar, los Administradores te recomendamos que sigas estas sencillas instrucciones para que tu estancia en la wiki sea de los más comoda y placentera: *Primero que nada, te recordamos leer las Normas y Políticas. Aquí encontrarás una serie de reglas para evitar conflictos en el futuro y así tener una mejor relación con la comunidad. *Este es un mensaje importante: Los logros están activados, los puedes ver a un cosado de tu página de perfil, sin embargo, estas aplicaciones son para "estimular" a los usuarios a editar con mayor frecuencia. A pesar de esto, algunos hacen mal uso de ellos y comienzan a hacer ediciones inecesarias, como agregar información falsa, malas imágenes, o categorías sin relación con el artículo. El uso indebido de estos, puede costarte una sanción. *Cuando vayas a crear un artículo, por favor lee el Manual del buen Artículo. Este instructivo te dará los consejos más prácticos para crear una página tan impresionante como las estructuras Forerunner, por lo que hecharle un vistazo, no está demás. *Por utimo, recuerda que ahora que te has registrado tienes mayores ventajas. Entre estas puedes personalizar tu skin y editar paginas protegidas. Recuerda que hacer un acto considerado vandálico, te puede valer una sanción que va desde la suspensión de un día, hasta la expulsión indefinida, que varía según la gravedad de tus acciones. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Y por último ten en cuenta nuestro lema: Un saludo! -- Darkness Emo Skull (Discusión) 01:21 21 sep 2012 ya se como trabajar xdxdxdxdddd (Elloquendo (discusión) 04:46 12 nov 2012 (UTC)). ya se como trabajar en halopedia (Elloquendo (discusión) 04:47 12 nov 2012 (UTC)). hey Felipe,dime si sos administrador,no puedo entrar en mi wiki.Disclaimer3734 (discusión) 01:56 13 nov 2012 (UTC) saludos ' (Masterchief-8 (discusión) 18:14 27 nov 2012 (UTC))' oye tengo un problema me banearon del chat por que pensarn que yo era champion is here no se como hacer para hablar (Masterchief-8 (discusión) 01:36 4 dic 2012 (UTC)) hey mira,en halo nation me bloquearon por un dia, pero tu no puedes desbloquearme,tu un dia me dijistes que otro usuario puede desbloquear a otro,si se puede?, por favor desbloqueame,mi bloqueo termina mañana, desbloqueame porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!Disclaimer3734 (discusión) 17:36 12 dic 2012 (UTC) hey estoy en el chat de halopedia, ven.Disclaimer3734 (discusión) 04:25 19 dic 2012 (UTC) Hola. Iré al grano: ¿Para qué diablos cambiaste la página [[Guerra del Bosque L'luvioso]] a "Guerra del Bosque '''L'luvioso"? Por si no lo sabías, todas las palabras "largas" deben ir con su primera letra en mayúscula en los títulos, excepto las de los logros y algunas otras más. P.D.: Puede considerarse vandalismo. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 19:53 6 ene 2013 (UTC) bueno si tu lo dices Masterchief-8 (discusión) 17:25 10 ene 2013 (UTC) Nunca debí decirte que tenía una cuenta de repuesto, tu creaste baneo junto con cris por una confusión, así que merezco el baneo por tener a LOL908 pero PabLOL es de mi amigo, solo tengo dos cuentas, solo por LOL merezco el baneo, pero no por tanto tiempo ¿3 meses? que exageración. SpartanChief-117 (discusión) 15:44 11 ene 2013 (UTC) sabes de todos pense que me traicionarian menos de ti es mas te considere como un amigo Masterchief-8 Mensajes (discusión) 01:18 7 feb 2013 (UTC) yo no me delate solo tu eras el unico que sabia la contraseña por tanto tu fuistes el que me delato Masterchief-8 Mensajes (discusión) 01:23 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola bro' xD hola tu pagina me ayudo de mucho gracias hola perdon pero la cansion no tte la dedicaba a ti solo te la dije yo alex Buenas hermano Zers, como ayer dije hoy no podre asistir a la reunión, en cosiguiente al estar yo en casa de mis primos intentare utilizar el PC de mi primo para que podamos hablar, Buenos dias y hasta luego.Charlimarcel98 (discusión) 10:14 21 jul 2013 (UTC) Hola Zers, soy Aaron vengo a relatarte tu primer desafió de la misión del blog: OPERATION: FIRST TURN. Como primera misión, deberás relatarme en mi pagina de discusión lo que harás en la siguiente situación: "Te encuentras en un Pelican en la tierra dirigiéndote a una isla inexplorada, donde el Covenant realiza acciones militares allí. Elimina a todo el personal de la pequeña base que hay allí. Consigue toda la información posible. Cuando hagas eso, informa a la UNSC y enviaremos 1 Mammoth para destruir la base." Simple, no?--Aaron Fire (discusión) 02:25 28 sep 2013 (UTC) Plantillita e.e Hola Felope :D Pasaba a decirte que no olvides agregar la plantilla de Soundtracks de Halo a tus artículos sobre los Soundtracks de Halo 4 e.e Es esta: a.a Si crees que por alguna razón no hay que ponerla dime, quizás yo este equivocado xD Un Saludo n.n/ Lobo222 Dejame un mensajito e.e 22:14 7 nov 2013 (UTC) feliz navidad ... Hola Zers, bueno... me dijiste que habra una partida de LoL hoy dia, te dejo este mensaje porque no se si estare en el chat ya que mi internet no me carga los complementos de google y Wikia tiene algunos. Asi que si no podre entrar al chat no sabre a que hora es a partida, mejor dejame un mensaje en la discusion o tal vez llame a los weones del servicio para que me tiren ayuda. PD: Soy 353 si telo preguntabas, me da flojera poner el codigo de la firma. hola amigo, tiempo de no verte :)Disclaimer3734 (discusión) 02:42 10 jun 2014 (UTC) Oshe pinshi shileno ¿Porque te gusta tirarte gases? Por cierto, no te despediste de mi cuando te fuiste, me rompiste el corazon Gracias Felipe, es solo para agradecerte el hecho de que revertiste las ediciones de Refe run en mi perfil. :) Gracias! HeartOfPlasma ([[Usuario Discusión:HeartOfPlasma|'Discusión']])' 20:07 12 dic 2014 (UTC) La fome Además la nueva pagina de editar es diferente :'v todo es diferente [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (¿Necesitas algo?) 04:26 6 ene 2015 (UTC) una duda ¿que personaje es el que tienes de avatar? Hal zokamee (Discusión) . Hagame suyo [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (¿Necesitas algo?) 04:46 15 feb 2015 (UTC) hola bro¡¡¡ se siente bien el regreso de tu fiel amigo (sarcasmo) '''Masterchief-8 90px Mensajes 18:54 22 feb 2015 (UTC)' Comportamiento. Hola, mira amigo, no quiero llevarme mal con nadie así que por eso decidí venir a hablarte. Tu comportamiento es molesto y me atrevería a decir inmaduro. A lo mejor si te comportases un poco más serio, tu y yo podríamos llevarnos mejor. ¿Qué dices? AssassinSpartan (discusión) 00:50 7 abr 2015 (UTC) Moderador Ahora que ya lograste el sueño de tu vida ya puedes suicidarte. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pokebatallas/es/images/1/1a/Meow.gif -- 03:21 3 ago 2015 (UTC) que weas ves? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Eod... Déjame un mensaje 22:00 12 sep 2015 (UTC) iba pasando por tu perfil, y aunque no sea tu cumpleaños... feliz cumpleaños :v lei eso accidentalmente Eod... Déjame un mensaje 05:10 25 nov 2015 (UTC) holo Hola, oye como has estado? ya no he sabido nada de ti, si quieres hablar recuerda que me puedes mandar un mensaje al facebook o por aqui, cuidate. Eod... Déjame un mensaje 06:53 22 mar 2016 (UTC) TEAMOO!!! -Pos yo, quien más 2016. Porfa we regresa Te amo... te amordido un perro. Huehue. Bang... See You Space Cowboy ya we cuatrotildes DeorumTerra